There's two of everything or not
by tascha
Summary: I'm suffering. Can't wait 'til April. So here comes my take on how the story continues... Rated M for later chapters maybe P/O


Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, I'm not making any profit of writing this, I'm just a fan loving the story way too much...

Note: Story is not beta read and I'm no native English speaker - sorry for those who have a problem with that...

Spoilers: Everything up to the most recent episode "Jacksonville"

---

There's two of everything - or not

"Hi..." she said in return entering the house. A nervous laugh on her lips while she looked him up and down taking in his appearance realizing that he was dressed rather formal, while she had chosen to dress casual for the occasion and had searched for her leather jacket. She had done it on purpose knowing full well that Peter had never seen her dressed in anything other than the formal suits she wore to work except for the times she had to undress herself. Oh god, this is a date, she should have realized that when she was checking herself in the mirror after she had opened the ponytail, and she had smiled nervously at her actions. This realization scared her, she wasn't ready for a relationship, not after what happened with John, not again with someone from work, someone she was most likely to loose.

In almost exactly the same moment that she started to freak out about the prospect of this evening, her vision got blurred. It was as if Peter moved in slow motion and was glowing at the same time. She'd seen this before, Walter said when she was a kid she had named it glimmer.

The hotel. Just right before it vanished. She knew what it meant. Yet... She didn't want to accept it, stubbornly she was willing her mind to stop seeing the glimmer. The nervous smile stayed but it slowly froze when she realized that it was real, that Peter wasn't from this reality but from the other side...

"Agent Dunham!" Walter Bishop's voice was filled with realization and fear, nothing that would normally cause any of the two any suspicion but to Olivia this was confirmation.

Peter was oblivious to what was just happening. He was a little nervous though and he had the feeling he was grinning like an idiot, he was overwhelmed with happiness. He smiled warmly at Walter, who would have thought that he would care so much about his old man one day, he certainly didn't. If his mother would still be alive she would have a fit. But he was grateful to have him back in his life even if he was feeling a little uncomfortable with him seeing them off.

"I will get my coat!"

He smiles warmly at Olivia and walks up the stairs to grab his coat. He doesn't see how in the moment that he turns his back on Olivia her smile vanishes and is replaced by an almost emotionless mask. Only lightly her lips quiver and her eyes water up, it costs her enormous strength to not break down right in this moment. She feels like she'd lost him before she even had the chance to tell him how she really felt about him.

"Olivia, please don't tell him!" the words a mere whisper, pleading, spoken with fear. She turns her face and only now realizes that Walter was standing right next to her. The sadness immediately is replaced by anger, just as he had said this afternoon, she had learnt to protect herself. She didn't say a word, just looked at him with anger and hatred visible in her eyes.

Walter couldn't stand to look at her for long, he looked at the floor knowing that nothing could change her mind right now, maybe some day she'll be ready to listen to him. Someday! He shuffled away hoping she would not tell Peter anything. He felt her eyes bore into his back and heard the low sound of the door being opened carefully. He stood still, closed his eyes: "I'm sorry!" he whispered to no one in particular.

"Me too!" Olivia said, her voice breaking and with that she was gone. It was just too much to handle, she had only just today learned what terrible things Walter had done to her when she was a kid, now she had to learn that he had kidnapped Peter from another dimension... It was just too much!

Peter realized the moment he came down the stairs that something was off, it was too quiet. Once he saw his father standing in a corner alone with the back to the door his head cast down in guilt, he didn't hesitate. He ran outside, he sees her jumping into the car, he calls out to her but she doesn't seem to hear him. She seems to be crying but he can't be sure, she's too far away. He runs out on the street but the car sped away into the night. Frustrated he watches her taillights vanish into darkness. He stood there for a while, motionless, when a car stopped behind him and a voice distracted him from his thoughts: "Peter, what are you doing here in the middle of the street?"

Astrid parked the car and got out of it, Peter still hadn't moved. She realized something was wrong and walked up to him, laying her hand on his shoulder. A comforting gesture she normally used when she had to get Walter's attention. It worked, Peter looked at her, suddenly coming back to live again: "Oh, hi Astrid!" his voice was heavy and his eyes didn't betray his confusion.

"Olivia just left, there's no need for you to babysit Walter anymore, I'm sorry!"

Astrid already suspected this much: "Don't worry, she'll come around, she's just scared!" the dark haired girl said smiling: "It wasn't easy for her, loosing John..." It wasn't like her to talk about her boss but she couldn't see any harm in telling him this and she knew it to be the truth, she worked for Olivia already more than three years and had gotten to know the young agent.

"I know!" Peter said softly, remembering when he had wanted to kiss Olivia and she had confessed to be scared. That's it, she was just freaking out, he could live with that, he would give her more time, eventually she would come around, he was sure of that. He had waited this long he could wait some more. He smiled lightly at Astrid: "Thanks for coming by anyway!"

The assistant smiled: "I like you Peter and as weird as he is I like your father!" Peter chuckled and together they went back to the house.

"Walter, Astrid is here!" he called out when they entered the building but Walter was nowhere to be seen. There was no answer and Peter furrowed his brows. Something was off, he still had this weird feeling that something was not right. "Walter?" he called out. Astrid followed Peter's example and joined in: "Walter, I brought Monopoly!"

No answer.

---

Feedback please, need to know if I should go on with this story...


End file.
